


The art of Saga

by Mental_Omega



Series: Metroid: Saga [2]
Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mental_Omega/pseuds/Mental_Omega
Summary: Just a portfolio of various pieces of art commissioned for the Saga series of Metroid stories by me.
Series: Metroid: Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558888
Kudos: 4





	1. Samus & Sylux Icons

Icons of Samus Aran and Arne Skjoldr as youths and adults by BloodyArchimedes, commissioned by me.


	2. Arne Skjoldr/Sylux's Alimbic Knight War Carapace

Here we have Arne Skjoldr's basic Alimbic Knight War Carapace in its standard "power suit" configuration without any further upgrades. We also see its Psychosphere alt-mode here as well. 

This piece was drawn by Cryo-Phase and commissioned by myself. 


	3. Arne Skjoldr/Sylux Early Varia Suit

Arne Skjoldr/Sylux's Pre-Zero mission era Varia upgrade to his Alimbic Knight Armour. Like the zero mission and before era chozo power suit Samus wore, the differences are mostly down to colouration rather than added plating like the fully powered suit. The limbs go from blue to sky blue and the highlights go from red to purple. Commissioned by me to NickFromPlanetRipple 


	4. Viper by Cryophase

Viper is in actuality five beings conjoined into a single body. The central head, Cobra is the most dominant and imperious and is genderless. The right head, Mamba is female and a violent enforcer. The left head, Adder, is male and manipulative and inquisitive. Of the two tails, the left, Rinkhal is male and highly passive aggressive and instigative. The right tail, Taipan, is bloodthirsty and aggressive. The twin tails are typically less active and conversant than the heads, often leading to the mistaken assumption that Viper only has three brains. Where Viper is from or if they are indeed a natural entity instead of some deliberate mutation or even a fully artificial life form is uncertain, and the designation of "Void Hydra" is one born entirely of convenience based on their appearance. From all psychological evaluations, Viper is at once a totalitarian disciplinarian and also happy to please their superior officers. Perhaps as a result of a lifetime of forcing their five minds into a single line of action, but their shared lack of mercy is a binding element.


	5. Arne Skjoldr as an Adult (By Cannibal Sarracenian)

Here we have Arne Vidar Skjoldr after he acquires the Sylux Armour, drawn for us by Cannibal Sarracenian who I will one day spell correctly the first time around. Some of the touches to his armoursuit were done by Sarracenian himself to fit his own design sensibilities but I think it works out for the best given Saga's sense of aesthetics. One of the more important things to note though, is his mood. By this point he's barely seventeen and has already lived a lifetime. Just look at it in his eyes.


	6. Samus Aran at Age 12-13 by F4ARTz

Here's Samus Aran, rendered for me by F4ARTz who's a very lovely person whom you should totally check out. This is her in her basic power suit at age 12-13. 


	7. Arne Skjoldr, Age 12-13 by F4ARTz

Also by the very talented F4ARTz is this rendition of a young Arne Skjoldr at the beginning of puberty in his basic squire armour. 


	8. Arne Skjoldr (Age 12-13) Zero Suit

Arne's Zero suit drawn for me by F4ARTz. 


	9. Samus Aran (Age 12-13) Zero Suit

Samus Aran's redesigned Zero Suit drawn for me by F4ARTz into something I wouldn't die of shame for putting an underaged girl in.


End file.
